Businesses, such as retail stores, use a variety of types of display fixtures to present and display products to customers for purchase. Often display fixtures include display structures having upright and/or vertical frame members. For example, a cross bar can be mounted to a pair of upright frame members to support merchandise. Shelves are also mounted to display structures using brackets that are connected to the upright frame members.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.